video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Atom Ant
|catalogue number = VC1003 |rating = |running time = 54 minutes}} Atom Ant is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 6th May 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Eight atomic powered cartoon adventures with the mightiest little hero in the universe! That lovable ant with atomic strength - Atom Ant. Episode titles and info # "Crankenshaft's Monster" - Atom is up against the Glob, a creature that gobbled up everything in sight. # "Up and Atom" - Atom has a showdown with a meaner than mean crook, Fats Dynamo. # "Ferocious Flea" - Atom nearly meets his match in a powerful, bank robbing flea. # "Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant" - our hero, Atom is challenged by a none-too-friendly ant with a black belt. # "Nobody's Fool" - Atom falls in love with Anastasia Antnick, is she just diverting Atom while her friends rob the Treasury? # "Gem-A-Go-Go" - Fancy Finger Finneghan steals the prized Toora-Loora Topaz and laughs when he hears an ant is on his trail. Boy, is he in for a surprise? # "Mistaken Identity" - Ferocious Flea is back and is disguised as Atom Ant, creating lots of mischief. # "How Now Bow Wow" - Atom once again tracks Ferocious Flea, who has kidnapped a prize-winning dog! Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of How Now Bow Wow (1965) * Atom Ant closing: A Hanna-Barbera Cartoon * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of How Now Bow Wow (1965) * Atom Ant closing: A Hanna-Barbera Cartoon * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Atom Ant (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine atom-ant-21967l.jpg|Cassette Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Atom Ant Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)